herofandomcom-20200223-history
Más y Menos
Más y Menos are a duo of Spanish identical twin superheroes. They are a part of Titans East and are supporting characters in the cartoon ''Teen Titans. ''Mas is the positive twin and Menos is the negative one. They are voiced by Freddy Rodriguez. History How the twins came to the attention and enlistment into the group which would become the Titans East remains unknown. Both are about 11 or 12 years old and come from Guatemala, and even though they had not learned to speak English at the time they came to America, they are perfectly able to understand it. They are first seen in the episode Titans East, where they were helping Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee build the Titans East tower. Initially, the twins were - by necessity - the only Titans East members who worked as a team, but even then they still got into the way of the others or were hindered themelves. Cyborg, who had originally come from Jump City to help outfit their tower, decided to give them a hand in getting more organized as a team. Más y Menos aided in the team's first takedown of the villain Steamroller, but when Brother Blood and his robot troopers attacked the tower soon afterwards, the Titans East panicked and split up, each fending for himself, herself, or (in the twins' case) themselves. Without the asisstance of their teammates, the twins were captured and, subjected to Blood's mind control, became his new 'students.' In order to augment his mind control and to find out what had enabled Cyborg to resist his mental powers, Blood decided to convert the Titans East into cyborgs. The Teen Titans, summoned by Cyborg, interfered and battled the brainwashed Titans East. Blood managed to capture the entire lot, but was finally defeated by Cyborg and jailed. After coming back to their senses, Más y Menos immediately developed a crush on Starfire, which endangered their brothers' bond a bit. They appeared again in For Real. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were on a mission trying to stop the Brotherhood of Evil, and because of that, they couldn't watch over Jump City, so Cyborg asked Titans East to look after the city for them. However, unknown to both groups, Control Freak zapped himself into the tower, seeking revenge on the Teen Titans, only to find them gone. When Titans East got into the tower, they were separated throughout the tower by Control Freak. He claimed that his new supplies would stop these "Titan wannabe's", but his machines proved useless against them. During the brawl, the twin's got zapped by Control Freak's remote, making them speak English. After stopping Andre Le Blanc from robbing the bank, and saving random people throughout the city, they realized how lesser known they were. However, Control Freak wasn't going to give up. He made an ultimate Titan's challenge for the Titans East, and they were all transported to a different part of the city. These tests were televised, and if the Titans failed, the city would be devastated. Mas y Menos were to push two buttons across town from each other at the same time to deactivate a bomb, and since they couldn't activate their power, they struggled. However, they weren't ready to give up and the two ran up top of the bomb, spun super fast, and let go of each other. The speed shot the two twins across town, and they were able to push the buttons in time. As the rest of the Titans finished their tasks, the citizens of Jump City cheered for these stranger heroes. Más y Menos have continued to serve with the Titans East ever since. When pursued by the Brotherhood of Evil, the twins were hunted and separated by Johnny Rancid and Cinderblock. At first they were pursued by Johnny Rancid only, but as they managed to escape from him, Cinderblock struck them from underground. However, they only managed to capture Menos. Más managed to escape and regrouped under Beast Boy's leadership along with Pantha, Herald and Jericho, and though bereft of his superpower, he bravely entered battle even against stronger opponents like Adonis, Punk Rocket and the Puppet King. When Titan reinforcements arrived and joined Beast Boy's team in battle, Más was finally able to reach his brother and unthaw him from flash-freezing via their sibling's bond. Promptly, they began fiddling with Professor Chang's machine and succeeded in uncovering its works, un-freezing the other captured Titans and then flash-freezing any defeated villain before they would recover. After the fight, they joined the other Titans and Honoraries in Titans Tower and in the subsequent recapture of Doctor Light. Teen Titans Go! In issue #34 of the comic series, Más y Menos participate in a charity race against fellow speedster Kid Flash. The extend of their abilites never comes to light in that race, however, because the twins win by default: Kid Flash can't help but flirt with any attractive girl he meets on the way. Personality The two twins share similar behavior. Both are pretty light-hearted and fun-loving as they are kids. Both see each other as their best friend, and hate to be apart. They barely fight and care for one another very much as shown in Titans Together, when Mas started to cry when he deduced his brother's fate. They also seem to have similar interests. Both were attracted to Starfire (which is the only time they were seen arguing) and both like Silkie. Appearance Mas and Menos wear a white one piece unitard with black stripes. Mas has plus signs on the side of his head, while Menos has minus signs. The two twins also wear a yellow mask covering their eyes, and their eyes have no pupils (although this could just be the mask). They only seem to have one strand of hair shaped like a lightning bolt (similar to Killowat 's hair), but the costume could be covering the rest of their hair. The only difference in their biological appearance is that Menos has a gap in his upper row of teeth, while Mas does not. Powers and abilities Más y Menos' primary power is superspeed. However, this power is tied to the sibling's bond they share; as such, they can activate and use this power only when they are in physical contact with each other. This enhances their speed, strength, endurance, durability, and healing. Note that when they are pursued, they are faster than a car, so when speed is enhanced, it becomes even faster. However, they were outsped by Johnny Rancid's motorcycle in Calling All Titans. Their bond also enables them to locate each other by what Más once termed a quasi-'magnetic connection'; the closer one twin would get to the other, the stronger they could feel each other's presence and current status. Mas is shown to have some experience with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in Titans Together when he singlehandedly punched the Puppet King, knocking him out for the rest of the battle. Also, he was able to tackle Punk Rocket through one of the Herald's rifts. As a more mundane ability, Más y Menos can perfectly understand, but not speak, English. The necessity of remaining together to use their powers made them also excellent teamworkers with each other. A physical connection with each other can usually not be broken in combat; a disconnection must be achieved by either an accident or by force. Weaknesses Their primary weakness comes from their lack of strength and intelligence. They aren't really fighters because they cannot cause much harm to big opponents like Cinderblock. The only thing that they can really do is run away. But by far their greatest vulnerability is the very nature of their powers. Since they need to be in contact for their powers to work, if they are for any reason split up they are rendered almost completely defenseless. Gallery Images Mas y Menos sí podemos.jpg Titans East (TTG).jpg Mas_y_Menos_(Teen_Titans_Go).JPG RCO019_1475881429.jpg|A picture of Más y Menos on a bulletin board with Teen Titan members. 20191001_202943.jpg|Close up of Más y Menos photo cameo in the comics. RCO012_1468901512.jpg|Más y Menos appear on the computer screen with other Teen Titan members. 20191001_203033.jpg 20191001_204206.jpg 20191001_204319.jpg|Más y Menos defeated by Doctor Light and Mirror Master. 20191001_203312.jpg 20191002_021207.jpg Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Fighter Category:Teen Titans Members Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Damsels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Superheroes Category:Redeemed Villains